


Super Goatdad

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Frisk bonding over vidya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Goatdad

The soft hum of the CRT thrummed through the dark living room, and light blue light illuminated Asgore and Frisk’s faces. The ex-king sat in front of the bulky TV and held an SNES controller, the device awkwardly small in his hands.

“Frisk,” said the burly monster, “Why are we using this old TV? We have a better one in the living room.”

“Pssh,” Frisk scoffed, “Older games look better on these old CRTs. Just trust.”

“Alright,” Frisk said as she got up and walked over the the main console, a game in hand. “I think you’ll do well with this game. It’s a side scroller, so you just-- move forward and jump.” She blew into the cartridge and stuck it into the slot and clicking it on. 

The game’s theme played through the speakers, and Frisk’s smile widened at the familiar tone. Colorful block letters spelled out the title, and the main character began running down the screen, jumping on a few enemies before the camera began moving with him. ‘Press Start’ was displayed under the title. Awkwardly, Asgore looked down at the controller and jabbed at the button with his thumb. He squinted at the file select, scrolling down until he found an empty save.

The screen blackened, sending Asgore recoiling back as if he broke it. “Wh-... Did I do something wrong?”

Frisk giggled, “No, it’s just loading. Just give it a sec.” The monster relaxed slightly, the world map displaying over the screen, its own merry tune taking over. “Now just go right and hit ‘A’.”

Asgore did just that, the screen turning dark before the level loaded. “Alright,” the child said, “Now, you go left if you hit left on that little pad on your left, and right for right and you can hold ‘Y’ while moving to go faster. Hit ‘B’ to jump and ‘A’ will do a spin jump, which won’t go as high but will take out enemies faster.” He followed along with her words, memorizing what did what and where his fingers were. “You knock out enemies by jumping on their head and if they touch you it’s ‘Game Over’. You can also jump on blocks with question marks in them to get power ups and extra stuff. That make sense?”

The king looked slightly uncertain, but nodded. “I think. This controller is just really small.” He tested his ability with the movement as Frisk chuckled quietly at his shaky movements, he constantly looked down at his fingers to see what was where. After a while, he got the hang of it, jumping on a few enemies and kicking their shells away and even figuring out how to pick up items.

“There!” Frisk said, smiling at the old monster. “You’ve got it. Just keep going right and take out the guys as they come.” Asgore moved slowly but steadily, eventually falling to a minor enemy.

“Aw, shoot,” he said, as he watched his character fall. The game loaded back to the main screen, and Asgore looked sadly at the cheery landscape.

Frisk reassured him. “Hey, you did good for your first try.” She rubbed his fluffy shoulder, lightening the king’s mood. “And it isn’t like you don’t have more than one chance. Try again!”

Asgore smiled and rearranged his hands on the controller before starting the level again. He moved forward again, but this time with more confidence. He stomped on the little enemies and just jumped over others. Frisk helped him on his way, telling Asgore how the power ups worked, or what certain things did. Before long, he finally hit the end, triggering a little bit of fanfare before he moved on to the next level on the map.

“You did it!” Frisk giggled, shaking the monster with excitement.

He grinned, realizing that he had in fact done it. “Wow, I don’t really know what to say.”

“Well, did you at least have fun?”

“Anything I do with you is fun, my child.” He responded, wrapping an arm around Frisk before giving her a playful squeeze. They shared a laugh as the game scrolled in the background, fake instruments playing a fun tune.

“Do you want to keep playing?”

“Of course! It was rather fun after all,” He chuckled as he picked up the controller again, before pressing ‘A’. “But, do you want a turn?”

“If you die again like you did last time I might just have to just to keep us going forward!”

“Is that a challenge I hear?” He said, looking over at the human with a competitive smirk.

“I dunno.” Sarcasm dripped off her words. “Is it?”

“Oh, you are on, child.”


End file.
